


His Weakness

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Scorpius has demands.





	His Weakness

"You're barely half my age," Harry said with one eyebrow raised. "And married." 

He folded his arms in front of him and tried to scowl. Yes, it was very tempting to have Scorpius Malfoy, especially when he was _offering_ himself so willingly. But, Harry was the older one here, and he wasn't going to go down this path. 

"I don't see why you care," Scorpius said calmly. He leaned closer to Harry, nearly knocking over the mug of dark roast he had ordered as soon as he'd sat down. "A pureblood marriage never seemed to stop you before." 

Harry nearly cringed at that. It was old news, of course. Twenty-two years old, in fact, but the _Prophet_ had found out and run with the story for months. How Draco had still managed to marry Astoria and produce a son was beyond Harry. How Astoria had looked past all of that was even a bigger mystery. 

"Malfoy—" 

Scorpius smiled. "Listen, _Potter,_ " he said in a tone that was just so Malfoyesque, it made Harry's cock stir. "Tomorrow is Saturday. I go to Java Jasmine's every Saturday morning while my wife spends time with her friends. You’ll meet me there." 

It wasn't a question. 

Then, he got up and left without a word. 

Harry sat in his seat at the coffee house where Scorpius had asked to meet him and thought about it for a while. He had no obligations. He'd never married, and when he'd seen what Draco's offspring had been like, he was glad he'd never had any kids of his own. Still, would he do this? A married man? Again? 

Not just that, but someone half his age?

Then Harry remembered what it was like the first time Scorpius had kissed him. His hands had been so demanding on Harry's body; staking their claim without any reservations. 

He almost let out a groan right there in the busy cafe, and knew. He was going to do whatever Scorpius wanted of him. He had always had a weakness for Malfoys.


End file.
